Emerald and Sapphire
by Lindaleriel
Summary: Frodofemale OC. Best friends from childhood, Emerald and Frodo have faced their share of problems, but always together, what will happen when Frodo returns changed. Can they weather this together? And when long held secrets are revealed what will be the c
1. A Friendship Born

"Little feet, little feet, Emerald has little feet." 10 year old Ted Sandyman taunted a tiny hobbit girl, pulling her hair and pinching her.  
  
Young Emerald fought not to cry as the bully tormented her, she knew from experience that crying only encouraged him. She didn't know why Ted had ever chosen her as the target of his bullying, but she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been terrified of him. Little did she know that today everything would change.  
  
Suddenly as she cowered against the wall she heard a small but furious voice commanding "Stop it, stop hurting her."  
  
Seeing livelier prey Ted turned from his usual plaything and sneered at the newcomer. "Oh yeah? Make me." He looked down at his challenger – the young hobbit was small, thin, and fair skinned, dark curls framed an almost elfin face in which were set enormous bright blue eyes – these same eyes which blazed with indignation and challenge. He was at least half the size of the bully who was laughing at him. But to Ted's eternal surprise his cruel laughter earned him a surprisingly strong punch in the face. Like most bullies he was a coward at heart and went running to him mummy, wailing all the way.  
  
The small defender squatted down next to his damsel in distress and handed her his handkerchief, "Don't cry, I made him go away."  
  
She peered warily up at him, swimming green orbs veiled by carrot curls, "But he'll be back, He always comes back," she sniffled. "Not anymore," the lad stated stubbornly, "I'm going to take care of you now, Ill never let him hurt you again, what's your name?"  
  
She sniffled again and finally squeaked out "Emerald."  
  
He smiled "I'm Frodo." 


	2. Lessons

"Emerald – where do you think you're going!"  
  
Emerald stopped in her tracks – she'd almost made it out the door, "Bag End mamma"  
  
"Have you finished your chores?"  
  
"Yes mamma."  
  
"Lessons?" she pressed  
  
"Yes." She bit her lip hopping her mother couldn't come up with anything else.  
  
"Well alright – but I want you home by dinner time. I don't like you spending so much time at Bag End, why did you ever have to make friends with that Baggins boy. Frodo seems nice enough now but I don't trust those Bagginses. Like that Bilbo, it's just not natural for a hobbit to go traipsing all over creation like that, not natural at all. And there's always those strange outworlders hanging around, dwarves, and that wizard. Can't trust anyone from outside the shire – you remember that Emerald."  
  
"Yes mamma." Emerald gently closed the door as her mother continued to rant and bolted for her haven.  
  
"Hi Sam! Hi Mr. Gamgee!" she called cheerily to the pair in the garden as she ran up the walk. She scurried through the round green door, no longer bothering to knock. "Sorry I'm late, mamma stopped me," she explained breathlessly.  
  
"Quite alright my dear." Bilbo assured her. As she sat next to Frodo he gave her a small smile and moved his books over slightly to give her room. "All right," Bilbo began, "I believe we were talking about Elvish vowel mutation...." 


	3. Children in June

I just realized that I forgot to do a disclaimer: I don't own anything that is owned by anyone else (that covers it dosent it) Emerald is mine however.  
  
And as a side note – even though I havent goten any bad reviews yet (heck I haven't gotten any reviews yet) I just want to say, I know that this could be labled as a Mary Sue. Its not a blatant MS but I wont deny that it does have some features of such. This is a bit of sentimental sap that Im writing for the sheer fun of it. Its not fine writing I know, nowhere near even on par with my other fic, but Im writing it because I needed something fun and light and easy to write durring a busy and frustrating strech of life. I post this only in the hope that someone else finds my little story entertaining or sweet or whatever. So now back to your regular scedualed sap. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But I don't want to be the bride Rosie."  
  
An assortment of hobbit children was gathered under the party tree. The whole of adult Hobbiton was in an uproar preparing for the wedding of Tom Cotton and Marigold Gamgee. For the youngsters this meant of course that while their parents were preparing a wedding they were instead playing wedding. Rosie, as sister of the real groom, was the recognized expert on the subject.  
  
"But you have to be the bride Emerald, you're the oldest, it'd be just silly to have Estella or Diamond be the bride."  
  
"Why don't you be the bride," Emerald whined to her friend, "I'm not that much older than you."  
  
"Because I'm the organizer, that's why." Rosie stated authoritatively.  
  
"Oh fine." Emerald groaned after a momentary stare down.  
  
Rosie squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"You better be," Emerald muttered irritably, "let's just get this over with."  
  
"Ok boys get in your places." Rosie shouted to the group of hobbit lads gathered by the tree.  
  
Emerald watched in horror as certain players became clear, "You didn't tell me Frodo was the groom." She hissed.  
  
Rosie looked at her confused, "Yeah, Frodo is the groom, so what?"  
  
"It's just...I don't know...wired."  
  
"Oh I get it, you like him!" Rosie teased in a sing song voice.  
  
"I do not." Emerald forcefully denied, "It's just...wired...ok." She finally sputtered out.  
  
"Uhhu." Rosie nodded incredulously. "Alright, places everyone, Jolly play." As Jolly began the traditional hobbit wedding song on his harmonica Rosie instructed the bridesmaids, "Estella, Diamond, ok now walk down the aisle" after waiting for them to reach the 'alter' she handed Emerald a ratty bouquet of wildflowers "Alright now you go."  
  
As she started her walk Emerald glared at her friend and hissed, "You owe me big for this." To which Rosie only grinned.  
  
Frodo played the perfect gentle-hobbit groom, gently taking her hands as he led her to the makeshift alter where the 'mayor' (who was of course Mayor Whitfoot's grandson Willie) waited.  
  
"My dear hobbits," Willie began, in a perfect impression of his grandfather, "we have gathered here today for the marriage of one Frodo Baggins to Emerald Proudneck. Frodo do you agree to love honor and cherish Emerald, come what may, till death separates you?"  
  
"I do." Frodo answered seriously.  
  
"And do you Emerald agree to love honor and cherish Frodo, come what may, till death separates you?"  
  
"I do." Emerald answered quietly, feeling a strange thrill in saying those words.  
  
"Do we have a ring for the bride?" Willie continued, one had to be impressed with the flawlessness of his memorization of the hobbit wedding ceremony. Sam, as best hobbit, handed Frodo a ring braided out of a daisy, which Frodo then placed on Emerald's little white hand.  
  
Willie finished the ceremony in full on Whitfoot pomp "I now declare you hobbit and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Emerald looked up in panic at the catcalls and whistles following those words but Frodo simply laid a feathery kiss on her burning cheek and smiled at her gently. Amidst the cheers and applause of their friends, Emerald smiled back. 


End file.
